Inuyasha's Daughter
by We Come From The Crazy Box
Summary: It has been many years since Naraku has been defeated, but now he has a son! Can Inume, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, stop him before he recovers the jewel stolen from his father, and causes death and destruction all throughout Japan?
1. Naraku's Return?

Inuyasha's Daughter

Description: My name is Inume. I have white hair, dog ears inherited from my father, and brown/amber colored eyes. I carry the two great swords my father and uncle once had. It has been many years since my family has defeated the great demon Naraku, and now, I have found out that he, sadly, has a son... Now I must defeat him before he completes his father's legacy. I like to travel alone, but unfortunately, I have some companions, Naj and Era…

**Chapter 1: Naraku's Return?**

"Stupid, good-for-nothing Naj and Era," Inume mumbled under her breath, and narrowly avoiding and attack from the demon she was currently fighting. Then much louder, she said, "YOU TWO! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIGHT THESE DEMONS!"

"We're busy over here too!" Naj yelled over the noise of her sword clashing with a demon's head. Another came and she threw a fire dagger.

Era was 20 feet away slashing through the demons with her throwing fans. She was getting tired from all her air bending.

"Will they ever stop?" Era yelled.

Suddenly, Inume caught a strange scent in the wind. '_Why does this scent smell familiar?' _She thought to herself.

Soon all the demons were dead, carcasses everywhere. Then Inume's nose picked up a different scent.

"Guys," she yelled to her companions, "I've got a scent of blood, human blood."

The three of them ran through the woods with Inume in the lead. They finally reached a clearing and saw the village. Unfortunately, Inume had been right.

The village was burning still and a demonic aura was lingering; Inume recognized it.

"NARAKU!" Inume yelled.

"Naraku? But your father defeated him years ago!" Era and Naj both replied.

"I knew I recognized that scent! I'll kill you!" Inume shouted to the sky. "Naraku! You bastard!"

"But, then what happened to the village?" Naj asked.

"Naraku's sick fun," was the answer.

"Well?" Era interrupted. "Let's find this sick bastard!"

"You don't understand!" Inume yelled. "He's extremely tricky, and likes to toy with people. Not to mention he is the hardest damn bastard to track!"

"Then we'll search until we find his ass," Era snapped.

Naj explained to her, "That means we're gonna help you."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I know what happened with my father and I don't want that to happen to my friends too."

"That's just too damn bad," Era stubbornly replied. "Because I'm going with you no matter what!"

"Me too!" Naj agreed.

"It's your lives then," Inume replied to them.

"Inume!" Era complained. "It's getting dark we should set up camp."

"No I have a lead on his scent!" Inume snapped back. "We _have_ to keep going, or I know I'll loose it!"

"Inume…………." Naj piped in, "you're tired too. I can tell. Let's just rest for the night ok?"

"Fine!" Inume stubbornly agreed.

They made a fire and laid out their sleeping bags. Inume, being like her father, slept sitting up. All were quiet, and when the fire dwindled down to ashes, they all slept.

In the morning, Inume had left a note. She wrote she had gone to get breakfast. Naj and Era cleaned up the ashes and made sure no one knew they had been there.

However, someone already knew they had been there and had snuck up on them without their knowing. It was Kagura; she quickly grabbed both and knocked them out. Kagura pulled out her feather and flew away. She left something for Inume.

Inume came back with the fish she had caught from the river. She came to the campsite and saw that Naj and Era were gone. Then she picked up that scent.

"Kagura," she whispered. The scents were mixed.

_"That WENCH! While I was gone she took them!" _Inume thought angrily. Dropping the fish, she saw what Kagura had left to show that Inume had guesses right. Left behind was Era's fans and Naj's sword. Inume knew they would never leave these.

She jumped up to find the scent and chased after it. The scents lead her straight to the river, where she had just been.

"DAMN IT!" Inume yelled. Now she didn't know where to go; the river was covering the scent.

Naj and Era were slowly regaining consciousness. Kagura had captured them, and had their arms chained up to a stone wall. Things weren't looking too good. Naj couldn't reach her fire daggers to melt the chains, and air bending wouldn't do too much against the thick steel. Naj sighed and waited for Era to wake up.

A short while later, Kagura walked down into the cavern, followed silently by an unfamiliar boy with a scent almost identical to Naraku's scent. Era was just waking up. "Who are you? What do you want with us…Why do you smell so much like Naraku? Are you another of his incarnations?"

"Let me explain," Kagura said calmly. "This is Yukio, Naraku's son."

Yukio stepped forward. He looked just like Naraku, minus the blue eyeliner, and _a lot _less girly. "When Naraku died, he left a little something behind to make sure he was never forgotten. Once he died, Kagura followed his last instructions, and I was created to follow in his footsteps, and recover the Shikon Jewel so he can be reborn."

"That still doesn't tell us why you captured us!" Naj shouted.

Yukio laughed menacingly. "Inuyasha was the only one who could defeat my father. By capturing you, I will have lured his daughter here. After Inuyasha finds out she is here, he will come and I will be able to destroy them both! No one will defeat me!"

"Damn it! Where'd Kagura take them?" Inume shouted, still stuck at the river. "I should probably go back to the camp, and start over from there," she sighed.

Back at the camp, Inume grabbed Naj's sword and Era's fans to get the scent strong in her nose.

She again followed the trail to the river, and this time she detected a faint scent of her two companions. **_Almost_** smiling, she quickly followed the trail and raced to find them.

The scents lead her to a strange, dark, cavern. The stench of Naraku filled the place. Inume could detect Naj and Eras' scents over Naraku's, but just barely.

Their scents lead her into another dark room where their scents were strongest. "Naj, Era." Inume whispered. "Naj, Era, are you two here? It's me, Inume."

"Inume, get out of here! It's a trap!" Naj warned. "It's Naraku's son! He captured us to lure you here! He's going to kill-"

"Too late," Kagura said coolly. She used her 'Dance of Blades,' catching Inume off guard, and throwing her against the wall. Pieces of rubble fell down on top of her.

Inume brushed the dust and rocks off, and quickly jumped back up into a fighting stance. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar boy, Yukio. "You must be Naraku's son."

"Correct," he said. "Now, fall victim to my great power!"

Inume charged towards him, her claws unsheathed, but she couldn't move! Her vision started going blurry, and she couldn't speak. Then, everything went black.

"Inume!" Naj and Era called. They fought against the steel chains, but they couldn't move either. The could only sit and watch as Yukio made a small cut across Inume's cheekbone, collected a single drop of blood in a vile, and handed it to Kagura.

"Take this to Inuyasha. Tell him that we have his daughter, and then come straight back here. Do nothing more." he said. He turned and walked away into the darkness.

_"Damn," _Kagura thought, "_first I work for Naraku, and now for his son. What the hell happened to my freedom?"_

_Kagura soon reached the village she had always known Inuyasha to stay at._ She soon saw a flash a red, and quickly dodged an attack from Inuyasha. He landed on the ground and prepared to fight.

"Kagura!" he screamed up to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a gift from someone," she coolly answered. Kagura threw down the bottle with Inume's blood in it. Inuyasha caught it and immediately knew whose blood this was

"Inume…" he whispered. He looked to where Kagura had been and saw she had left.

"I'll come get you, my daughter."


	2. The Rescue

-1**Chapter 2: The Rescue **

Inume's eyes slowly blinked open. What happened? Where was she? She looked around and saw Naj and Era chained up nearby. It all came back to her. Kagura and that damned Yukio did this to them.

Inume struggled against the chains, but she was still weak from Yukio's strange attack. She sighed. All she was able to do was wait for Naj or Era to recover, or someone from the outside to help her. Both had a slim chance of actually working.

Era opened her eyes. "So, you're finally awake?"

Naj's eyes shot open as well. "It's about time."

A small hope flickered in Inume's eyes. "Naj, can you reach your daggers? They might be able to melt the steel."

"No good. I've already tried." Naj said with a sigh. She looked over to Era for suggestions. "Era what are you doing? You should know that your air doesn't work on the chains. We've already tried that."

Era ignored her and continued to manipulate the air. "Naj…catch." She shot the air at the pouch at Naj's waist, and a fire dagger shot straight up and out of it. Naj caught it and skillfully threw it at one of Inume's chains, breaking it instantly.

Inume reached down for her sword so she could get the other two out, only to find that both the swords were missing! "Damn! Yukio took those too! Why didn't you two wake me up sooner!" she yelling at Naj and Era.

"We tried. You were just too unconscious to notice." said Era dryly.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least you're halfway out…ok I guess that's not too bright seeing as we're still stuck here." Naj said trying to lighten up the situation, but failing miserably.

"Until we can find a way out of here, I'll have to pretend I'm still stuck. All we can do until then is wait," Inume said.

"Inuyasha, what happened? What did Kagura want?" Kagome shouted to him through the front door. She ran outside and saw the vile of blood. "Who's blood-?"

"It's Inume's blood. She has her captive. I can only assume that Naj and Era are with her." He answered as calmly as he could. He was shocked that Inume could be caught; she had always been able to defend herself well.

"Well, let's go help her then!" Kagome exclaimed. "We can't just leave her there. We have to do something!"

"No! You're staying here. I'll go get her by myself." Without another word, he leapt off in search of his daughter, following Kagura's scent.

Kagura landed next to Yukio. "He has the vial. He should be here soon."

"Good." He answered calmly. Yukio smiled an evil smile. "We should be getting ready to greet our guest, now, don't you agree, Kagura?"

"I understand." Kagura sighed and left to await Inuyasha's arrival.

Once the coast was clear, Era shot another ball of air to shoot at Naj's pouch so she could throw another fire dagger. Naj flung it at the steel chain around Inume's other wrist, and hit right on the target, as before. Inume started massaging her red, sore wrists.

Era was forming another when Naj spoke up. "It's no good. I'm of out daggers."

"Inume, could you try breaking off our wrist chains?" Era suggested.

"Sure," she called and went to pick up one of Naj's daggers to melt through it with.

"Inume, I wouldn't touch those if I were you. Only I'm able to hold those; I've built up a resistance to the heat." Naj warned and showed her blistered palms.

Inume cursed under her breath, and decided to try her own strength against the chains. She clawed and slashed at Era's chains, but only made a single small scratch. It wasn't working.

Out of pure anger, Inume grabbed a dagger off the ground and slashed through all of the chains with no problem. Only when she calmed down did she feel the burn from the dagger and dropped it immediately.

All three of them were free, but had no time to celebrate. They had to get out and fast. There were footsteps coming nearer. Naj grabbed her daggers for a defense, and Inume brought up her claws, ready to strike. Era had formed a gust of wind, ready to throw at whoever was coming through the doorway.

The footsteps got nearer…and then they stopped altogether. Inume, Naj, and Era all stayed in their ready positions; suspense pressuring them to just leap out and attack whomever it was waiting outside of their holding room.

The three of them listened, and could hear the footsteps walking away. Naj flashed Era a puzzled look, and she just shrugged.

"The coast is clear. I think we can leave now," Inume whispered, her ear to the door.

The three crept out the door and through the maze of hallways. Every turn they took lead them more into a state of confusion. If they tried to retrace their steps, they would be taken to a completely new place in the mansion altogether.

"Damn!" Inume shouted. "That's why we weren't guarded very well. Yukio knew we would get lost even if we did manage to escape the chamber."

"Calm down, Inume. We just have to think of a plan and we'll be fine. You won't be able to concentrate while you're pacing around like that. Sit down." Naj said sitting herself down cross-legged next to Era.

Inume sat down next to the both of them, and all three prisoners began thinking up ways to escape.

"We could always just try to bust through all these walls!" Inume suggested. She was always the one to bring up brute force.

"Yes, but who knows what is on the other side of this wall?" Era explained. "There could be demons 10 or 20 times our own strength over there."

"I agree." Naj commented. "I only have two daggers left, and you don't have either of your swords. I think finding those should be our main priority right now."

"All right…" Inume sighed. "But can we still bust up some of these walls?"

Inuyasha started picking up speed. Kagura's scent was all over the place. '_She must have traveled slowly.' _Inuyasha thought. '_She knew I would be following her. She's planning something big for me…'_

Inuyasha dismissed the thought, and continued tracking down his daughter. Soon enough, he reached a large mansion that could only be Naraku's.

'_Naraku is dead though? What would Kagura want with me now?' _Inuyasha thought. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of an all-too-familiar scent. "Naraku." He said aloud. "But, he's dead! Naraku can't-!"

He was cut off with an attack from Kagura. He instinctively jumped out of the way and reached for his sword. "Damn, I forgot I gave my sword to Inume," he muttered. "O well!" He leapt at Kagura with claws unsheathed, but she easily avoided the attack.

"What do you want with me? Why did you capture Inume?" Inuyasha questioned Kagura. "I know you're trying to lure me here. Now I'm here, so what do you want?"

Kagura laughed as she faded away into the mansion. "That isn't for you to know. You'll figure that out when you meet Yukio."

The only sound left was the wind rustling the trees.

"I have no other choice," Inuyasha said. "I'm going in after this Yukio, and I'm going to rescue Inume!" He charged in the mansion right where he saw Kagura disappear into.

"I can't take this anymore!" Inume shouted. "Are we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna bust out of here?"

"Calm down, Inume," Era urged. "We'll get out of here soon enough."

"Inume, can you smell anything nearby?" Naj asked. Inume shook her head. "How about over by that wall?"

Inume paced closer to the wall. "There's a faint smell of…I don't know, but there's someone over there."

"I don't know why I didn't' think of this earlier," Naj said. "Is the scent familiar?"

"It smells almost like…my dad! Crap! He came here!" Inume went back to her pacing. "We _have _to do something, now!"

She clenched a fist and was ready to break down the wall when Era spoke up again. "Are there any other scents nearby? Someone he's fighting?"

Inume paused to catch a scent. "Nope, only his."

Naj stood up, walked over to the wall, and cut a clean X in the wall. "Inume," she said calmly.

"Heh, my pleasure!" She said, as she rolled up a sleeve and punched the center of the X as hard as she could. The wall came crumbling down.

As the smoke from the rubble cleared, the girls could make out the form of Inuyasha running towards them.

"Dad!" Inume shouted. "Get out of here! It's a trap!"

"I know it is. That's why I came to get you." Inuyasha sighed. "It's nice to know you're okay…for now. Let's get out of here, and soon."

The four of them left in the direction Inuyasha came from, and breaking down any walls that got in their way.

They searched through most of the mansion for Inume's swords, and came to a room in the center. In the middle of the floor lay Inume's swords and a small box.

As they neared the center of the room, the box started glowing brighter with each step they took.

They all stopped around the center; staring at the box shining with intense light.

"I don't trust it." Naj said. "Inume, just grab your swords and let's get out of here."

Inume took a cautious step closer, and another. She bent down to pick up the swords. She slung them around her waist with no problem. Nothing happened with the box.

The for of them turned, anxious to leave. Still nothing happened.

"Maybe the box really doesn't do anything," Era thought out loud.

"Yea, I guess," Naj said. "I'm still all for getting out of this place though."

"Agreed" Inume, Era, and Inuyasha said at once. They followed the trail of busted walls and managed to find their way out, Only to run into Yukio…


End file.
